Shy
by Simlead
Summary: When Sam finds an unexpected guest at her 13th birthday party and meets the elusive 'new boy in town', she thinks all her christmases have come at once. But is everything as it seems with Daniel Jackson? Or is this 16-year-old more than a little troubled? [Sam/Daniel Teenaged] I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again. :) This little story came to me in a dream (if you ask what it was, don't say I didn't warn you), and I might continue it if I get a good response. I'm aware some people write this kind of story, so I just want to clarify that Sam and Daniel haven't undergone any alien transformation to make them the age they are in this. It's kind of an AU... Anyway, I hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

Evening had morphed slowly into night, and a penetrating winter chill had invaded the almost-empty hall. Sam stared down at the streamers and bunting strewn across the wooden floor boards, the last remnants of her birthday party. Cool air made them flutter around the feet of the last stragglers, as she watched her father thank various parents and relatives for attending. Just as she was about to go over (reluctantly) and do the same, a small shadow slipped in then back out of her field of vision. Turning, she caught the back of a boy's jacket.

_Funny... I thought the only boy at the party was my cousin, _her brow furrowed. Confident that her absence wouldn't be noticed, she quickly followed in his wake.

"Hey!" she called after him, picking up the pace to reach him in time - which wasn't easy in raised-heel sandals. He turned round and she faltered for a moment as she fought to contain a sharp gasp. He was...breathtaking. His smooth skin seemed to be illuminated by the night and his midnight blue orbs focused on her with a nervous energy that set her strangely at ease. Hands in his jacket pockets, his lips curving upwards in a half-smile.

"Hi," he breathed out.

_Maybe, s_he thought, _he thinks that if he's quiet enough, I'll not hear him._

"Erm, who are you? I've never met you before, and I don't remember my dad saying you were coming," she spoke to him in gasps and pants, leaning on the fence beside them.

"Sorry, I'm Daniel. I just moved in and I saw the party. I thought I'd check it out, and I guess I kind of..." he trailed off and began to find his shoes interesting all of sudden.

"Hung around? Don't worry. I'm Sam," she held out a hand to him. After a second's hesitation, he took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you. How old are you? There weren't any numbers on your decorations."

"Thirteen today. You?"

"Seventeen in just under six months," he admitted sheepishly. "I know, I look way too young."

"I wasn't going to say that," she smiled gently so he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes twinkled as she reassured him. "Besides, I think you look great."

"You're not so bad yourself," she blushed at that. During their conversation, neither of the two had acknowledged how close they had grown even as heat rose to his cheeks as well.

"So," she began after a while, grappling for the right words, "where did you move in?"

"Two roads away from here. Sands Avenue."

"Oh, those ones with the giant gardens? I don't think they'll be much use, it's the middle of Winter," Sam pointed out. He gave her an awkward shrug then buried his hands further in his pockets. "Cold, huh?"

"Want my jacket?" Daniel felt the words spill from his mouth before he could stop them. He'd never been a 'gentleman', or been comfortable around girls before. Yet he found himself opening up to one he'd only just met. And it scared him... When he realised she had yet to her answer he said, "S-sam?"

"Yeah. A jacket sounds nice," she mumbled, shifting closer to him as he lifted his coat off of him and settled it on her bare shoulders.

"Warmer?" he asked, once again stuffing his hands in his pockets - this time just below the belt of his jeans. In reply she simply nodded. The tension, as they exchanged fleeting glances, could've been cut with a knife. Instead, it was shattered by one Jacob Carter.

"Hey Sam, who's this?" he beamed, siddling up to the two. Daniel suddenly felt unease rise inside him. He bit his lip and his eyes darted over to the road.

"Look, I've got to go," he said as he gradually but distance between them.

"Will I see you later?" Sam called after him, only to realise he was already out of earshot. She huffed and blinked. Only when he coughed did she remember her father's presence. He gave her a befuddled look.

"What was that? With...whoever he was?" Jacob enquired. His daughter just stared off into the distance, her feet moving of their own accord. "Sam? Sam."

No reply.

* * *

When the door of Sam's bedroom creaked to a close that night, her mind began to race. One minute he was there, an unaware bright star in her world then he was gone and she was had lapsed into withdrawal - he was a narcotic. Listening carefully, she caught the gentle ebb and flow of her father's snoring and plunged into action. She seized Daniel's cot from the edge of the bed and slid her arms into the arm holes, inhaling the scent that emanated from the over-sized sleeves. As she pulled the material more tightly around her to protect from the biting cold, she marched out into the night.

* * *

The street, which he'd described earlier, wasn't quite as she'd imagined it.

"Nice new windows, bricks that aren't crumbling... Cool," she breathed out her survey of the place with tendrils of mist. They sprawled in the air for a moment before dissipating as she stepped up to a polished oak door. Unfurling her fist, she pulled it from the coat's sleeve, shuddering as it came into contact with the frosty air. She pounded - or tried to pound - her hand against the door. It opened, only moments later, to the weary face of Daniel Jackson.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked, with his fists still working the exhaustion from his eyes. He watched her bite her lip, presumably feeling guilty for disturbing him, and almost let out an 'aww' at how cute she looked.

"I... Sorry. You left your coat when you walked off," she told him and shrugged her shoulders in correspondence with her sentence.

"Keep it. I have more than one, you know."

"Really?" she swore her heart had skipped a beat.

"Sure. My parents will barely notice," he said then added, with a sad look thrown over his shoulder, "they barely notice anything."

"You okay?" she asked, reaching out for his hand but pulling back at the last moment.

"Oh, fine," he chuckled. "Listen, it's late. Why don't you get home and we can talk some other time, yeah?"

"Uhuh," Sam nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye," she turned and made her way back down the street, deep in thought. Something wasn't right about Daniel Jackson. Something she needed to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Opinions? I know this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to send the story too far, too early. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took a while to get done. I wrote a few pieces for my friend. :) Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter - I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Unappealing lumps of cereal drifted around in the milk in Sam's bowl, left to float from one side to the other while the utensil (that had previously been held loosely between her fingers) rested on the tablecloth. Its intended user had turned a blind eye to both the meal and the morning in her melancholy state. Her eyelids were heavy and her thoughts sluggish - however, the lack of sleep was barely related.

_Damn you, Daniel! _she stood abruptly from the table. Milk sloshed over the brim of the bowl, much like the sea of emotions fizzling inside of her. Her curiosity bubbled to the fore in the form of anxiety, grasping at freshly made memories and parading them through her mind.

"Hey, Kiddo. Not having breakfast?" Jacob appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, fiddling with his sleeves. Sam shook her head.

"Not hungry," the lie rolled off her tongue with ease. He seemed to accept it, after a moment's hesitation, and snuck a glance at the neglected bowl of cereal on the table.

"Why don't you out, then? See if you get hungry later."

"Sure," Sam agreed and pushed herself to a stand, silently hoping it'd settle her thoughts. She pulled a grey jacket over her clothes, waving goodbye to her father before stepping out into the cold. A similar chill to the previous evening's hit her as she wandered down the gravel drive. Concerning scenery, the neighbourhood was no sightseeing area. It mainly consisted of dull grey pavement, sodden and matted grass, and red brick. Sam arrived at the gate at the end of the path, greeted with a creak as she wrenched it away from the grasp of the fence.

"Out early?" she spun around, balling her fists in order to avoid scuttling all the way back to the door. The gate shuddered to a close behind her while she drank in the sight before her. Daniel hopped from foot to foot on the pavement in a khaki coat that threatened to drift down to his knees. He seemed to have lost some of the nervous air that clung to him like a limpet but something lurked beneath his irises that she couldn't quite pin point, even as he appeared fascinated just by her very being.

"I was just out for a walk. Needed to clear my head..." Sam murmured, having recovered from the initial shock. "What about you? You must've left pretty early to get off of your estate and over here."

"Oh, I took the bus."

"Daniel, you just moved in. You can't have got a local pass already," she pointed out, giving him a wary sideways glance as they began to walk.

"Listen, Sam, my parents... They're strange. I wanted to avoid them, so I made myself some breakfast, and left the house," Daniel sighed. His eyes flickered down to the concrete beneath them. "That's all I'm guilty of."

"So, you don't want to talk about it?" she queried, slipping her hands not her pockets - a gesture intended to push them just that little bit further apart.

"Not really. It's my past, you know?" the skin around his eyes creased and Sam could see the pain aching just beneath the surface. For a moment, she scrutinised the older adolescent as though it might reveal the answers to his veil of mystery. Instead, more questions arose.

"I do," she practically whispered in return. Daniel looked down at her, knowing she was staring ahead and unable to see him but still fully aware of him. Despite their odd harmony, he still wondered...

_Do you really know?_

* * *

_His tiny form curled into the blanket, leading his toys on an animated dance up and down the chair arm. Daniel was absorbed with their little bodies even as night fell outside - as long as his toys were 'happy', he was too. Sinking into an imaginary world that nobody else but him could control was perfect. Beautiful. When a teacher had asked the 8-year-old why he was so enveloped, he had said,_

_"I like it because no one can get hurt," and then he had, once more, shut out reality. But now, as the sound of the key turning in the lock of the front door reached him, his elated features drooped. His foster parents were home. They disapproved deeply of his imaginative creation and if they found him providing exactly that with his undivided attention... "Hide."_

_"Daniel, we're back!" his mother called from the hallway; her voice (unlike her demeanour) was sickly sweet. Daniel's heart quickened. Hesitating only for a second, he clutched his toys to his chest - his heart, more importantly - and sprinted for the balcony of the apartment. He knew it had an outdoor lock, just like he knew he could reach the handle now. He'd check each week. Parents were unpredictable, after all. So the balcony was we're he fled to, locking himself out without the courage to climb away from his fate. Eventually, they would become tired. Eventually, they would go to bed. Eventually, they would forget about him. Because pests like him were so easy to banish from the memory._

* * *

"Daniel?" Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. They came to a stop, and she could sense his inner turmoil. A breath shuddered slowly from him, his chest rising and falling only inches away from her fingertips. She berated herself - now wasn't the time for such trivial temptations. But, from the way he lifted her hand and unfurled it gently, he hadn't noticed.

"Mmh?" he hummed, as though the way their hands hung, entangled, between their bodies. Truthfully, it surprised him in how natural it seemed to him. Her fingers moulded to his, almost soothing away the anxiety embedding itself in his bones.

"What's wrong? You're really distant..." her eyes were wide; staring into those orbs shocked him into the realisation of just how much of him she'd worked out in the short time they'd known each other. "You haven't been right all morning."

"Sam, don't be silly. We only just met. I don't know you properly, and you don't know me," he insisted.

"We met yesterday. And I showed up at your house, Daniel, your _house_. I think we know each other enough to see when something's wrong," she frowned and inched backward. As soon as she took a tiny step away from him, he missed the proximity: her hand in his, her words, and her, if somewhat misplaced, admirable trust.

_I could never trust someone like that... _he thought to himself. _Better start trying, you'll lose her! _his heart told him. But he shunned it before he turned back to his friend, another 'do not disturb' sign plastered upon his door.

"Just a funny morning," he mustered up a superficial smile, "okay?"

"Alright," Sam nodded apprehensively. Daniel almost sighed in relief, tempted to slip his hand back into hers but deciding against it. She shuffled closer to him against despite the quieted wind and absent cold. Together, they approached the fence that marked the perimeter of the housing estates and Sam propped herself up against it, staring out over the expansive of yellow, brown and gold. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Great. Where does it go, exactly?"

"The farm and the caves. That's what I've been told, at least. The farm's been empty for about a fortnight, though, and the caves are literally ancient. The boys at school used to brag about going there. Said there were spiders and rats and everything," she explained while he took up position beside her.

"There used to be someone in the farm?"

"Oh, yeah. He was this old guy. Dad talked to him a few times to get some bread when the shops were out of stock, but that's about it. He was always spouting rubbish about spirits and animals and who _used _to own the farm. Scary, really. People think he got sent away to an asylum."

"Do you believe them?" his brow furrowed, enticed by the mystery.

"I don't know..." his question struck her - so she just stared ahead and basked in their semi-companionable silence.

* * *

A gentle buzz interrupted their silence and Daniel scrambled for the cool piece of technology in his pocket.

"Dad?" a look of panic crossed his features. "What? No... Can't you just tell me now?"

"What is it?" Sam hissed lightly. Daniel pressed his hand to the speaker and turned to her.

"My dad. He wants to talk to me over lunch. Should I go?"

"Do you want to?"

"I think you know the answer," he smiled awkwardly, looking down at his hands. "I'll ask him to tell me over the phone."

"Okay," and then she settled back against the wood of the fence. Several long moments passed before she noticed a change in him. A lost look. His lips drooped at the corners and a thumb drifted absent-mindedly to end the call. "Daniel?"

"Sam, we're friends, right?" she nodded. "Well, would we still be friends if I had to leave?"

"Y-you're...leaving?" the revelation rattled through her youthful body like the crackling of thunder. Hot, salty liquid welled in her eyes.

"No, don't cry. Please, don't..." Daniel shook his head.

_How am I supposed to say goodbye? I'm no good at this. No good at anything, _his mind churned out as it started its torturous Formula-One-like race. All good things in life were fleeting. The only task left at hand was to cling to the object that had so briefly brightened his world while she wept into his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? So terrible you're going to destroy me where I stand? Let me know, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner - it's been hectic with real life and I was trying to get a few one-shots done for a friend. Anyway, thanks so much to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And, I'll be replacing the previous two chapters. Updating them. I noticed one or two things that needed to be put right. But it won't change the storyline or how things play out.**

* * *

Sam drew slowly away from their embrace. Cold air numbed each inch of exposed flesh. The wounded gaze Daniel held with her intensified and fresh tears sprung forth, tugging at his aching heart.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's selfish... I should be here for you," she shook her head and swept a tear away.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry here," Daniel insisted. She opened her mouth to argue but he held a tentative finger against her lips. "I don't want the last time I see you to be a bad memory."

"Face the truth, Daniel, no one likes being separated from their friends..." Sam cooed, making no attempt to back away as his hand retreated back to his side. Her body noticed the absence immediately - her skin missed the shielding warmth his provided against the bitter, cold wind that swept across the field before them.

_You've only know him for a day, _the cynical side of her taunted her, _do you really think he cares that much?_

"I know. It's difficult, it always is. I just... Seeing you cry makes me sad too," he crossed his arms, almost defensive.

"Then let me cheer you up. You don't have to go yet. We can take a walk."

"No, I'll be fine. If we don't get back in time, it'll make my parents mad. Furious," he shook his head, swallowing. The last thing he wanted to was to fuel rage within his foster parents. Then it struck him. "Hang on a minute. What if we don't get back? At all, I mean."

"Are you saying we should run away?" her eyes widened. The prospect had always seemed so dramatic to her - nobody's life was a TV soap.

"Sounds crazy, huh?" a hand snaked out to claw anxiously at the back of his neck.

"We'd be paying our own way. That means food, places to stay, new clothes. We can hardly go back and take our entire wardrobe with us," Sam sent him a sceptical glance. He bit his lip and shrugged.

"We'll make it by."

"And where do we go?"

"Anywhere. Just walk. Yeah?" Daniel smiled feebly. She held her bottom lip between her teeth; seconds seemed to drag on into minutes. It only took a fraction of that eternity for hope to rise to the surface of Daniel's emotions, so intense it bordered on painful.

"Which way?"

"Okay," he said, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, "I've no idea where everything leads."

"We'll go by the fields. That'll take us to a road and we can walk to the next town from there," Sam told him, reaching for her jacket's zipper.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Jacob frowned. Sam's room lay before him with an almost untouched neatness. The covers and pillows were perfectly organised, as if the bed had never been occupied. It was 11am and a dull blue sky stretched out above. Small specks of water, from a weak shower the previous night, still peppered the ground.

_Where are you? I leave to get a loaf of bread and the shopkeeper talks my ear off for well over an hour. But you're still not back, _he thought, taking his frustration out on the door's frame. The deep his nails dug into the wood, the more he began to wonder. _She could have just found something to do. Stop worrying..._

But it wasn't normal for her to leave the house for so long. Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore. A once secure connection had slipped through his fingers. And he'd done nothing. The figurative demon perched on his shoulder cackled. It told him that he would never be able to fix _this_ one; it planted images in his head of the one thing he'd grown to fear so terribly.

Losing Sam.

And that was unacceptable. So he marched off, beginning a frantic search of the town.

* * *

_Daniel brushed a frozen hand over the bruise. Pain still swam through his veins, long after his tears of anguish had dried. The bitter chill helped to blot out the sting as he stared on at the hall. The party had started to die down and a tall, humble-looking man was shaking the hands of a few guests. A girl wearing a birthday badge and sandals wandered about, looking almost as lost as he felt. Banners and other decorations, with 'Happy Birthday' plastered onto them, hung around the room. Absent-mindedly, he moved closer to peer in through the open doors. And her blonde-haired beauty seemed to magnify by a million._

I don't know you. But I bet all the boys fall for that, huh? _he thought, fondly. Then she turned around; panic struck him. Time for a speedy retreat._

_But this one was too fast. They exchanged greetings and he saw her hesitate, but the reason evaded him. Her blue eyes probed his. She could see into his very soul..._

There's something about you. I don't know what it is. Help me out? _he mused internally - he'd never speak the words aloud. Regardless of his curiosity, they plunged into conversation. Words flowed out of his mouth despite his protests. For a moment, he forget about the argument he'd had with his parents, shortly after arriving in the town, and the smattering of bruises across his arms and back. His sixteen-year-old shame evaporated._

_"Besides, I think you look great," he tuned in just in time to hear her mutter._

What's her name again? Oh, yeah... Sam, _he smiled. That was a name he'd _certainly _remember._

* * *

Pulling out of his reflective frame of mind, Daniel swayed where he stood. After he straightened up, he noticed Sam plodding onwards a small distance from him.

"Sam! I think we should stop. Need to rest," he propped himself up against the wooden boards of the building beside him. Ahead of him, Sam ceased her movements and ambled back over to him.

"I guess it'd be a good idea. It's getting colder and later," she told him, glancing upwards.

"Where are we?"

"The old farm house I told you about. It should be alright just to rest in overnight," she explained.

"Well," he breathed, "I can't say no to a mystery, can I?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for that being a little short. :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did, it's really great to hear from you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the supportive reviews, guys! It's great to hear you like it. :D Now, this is going to be a little longer than I planned because of the introduction of this random farm. What do you all think of that, anyway? I also realised that I haven't included Mark Carter in this and that the date of her mother's death maybe be after the time this is set in. But it's winter 1981 and, seen as it's still in the 1980s and the Stargate Wiki says that's when she died, I'll just assume she's already dead. And as for her brother... Too late to change it, so I'll have to leave it.**

**I don't own anything but the nut job who disappeared from the farm. And I don't even _want _the rights to him. O.o Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sam gave the door of the farmhouse a gentle push and it creaked open, releasing an eerie sound in the process. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Forget weeks, this place looks like it hasn't been lived in for months," Daniel said, entering the room after her and shutting the door behind him. "Look at all the dust."

"Well, everything's made of wood, isn't it?" Sam pointed out. She swept a finger over the wall panels and covered her fingertips with grey-white dots. Blowing them away, she turned back to Daniel. "See? Well, we're not going to stay here forever. I think we can put up with it."

"Yeah..." he nodded. Just then, there conversation was interrupted by a loud growl - from Sam's stomach. An amused smile spread across her companion's face. "It looks like someone's hungry."

"Don't look so smug, I bet you're just looking for an excuse to make me cook something," she teased in return. Then it struck her. "Actually, Daniel, what are we going to eat? Like you said, no one's been here in ages and I doubt there's a book around here about how to become a farm hand overnight."

"Check the cupboards and the fridge. This place has a fridge, right?" his brow creased and Sam raised a finger, marching off into another room. A few seconds passed and then she yelled back to him.

"It's got a fridge! And a freezer. Better come in here and take a look," she told him. Daniel started in the direction she had disappeared and found her at the far end of the kitchen. She waved to him, wincing as her insides protested, again, to the lack of nutrients. "The bread looks bad."

"And I think we can count the meat out, don't you?" he pointed to a slab of some unrecognizable meat that had begun to gather mould. Sam leaned away, almost stepping on his feet, and held her nose.

"Yeah, I think we can," she nodded. Daniel sniggered as his arms fell to his side again. Sam gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sorry," he muttered although he seemed to feel quite the opposite. Exasperated, Sam put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "You, err, sounded funny. With your nose like that."

"Seriously? This is about my nose?" a little laugh escaped her throat. His middle name was timid? More like cheeky.

"Not about your nose. Not that it's not a nice nose, I guess," Daniel clamped his mouth shut with all the will he could muster. What on _earth _was he saying? The next thing he knew, she was giggling. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, having let go of her nose, and her mirthful blue eyes flickered towards his.

"Thanks. You don't have a bad nose either..." she snorted and turned back to the fridge. "Come on, I'm starving. Check that cupboard over there."

"Right. I think there are some cans in here," he called over his shoulder. He picked up cans of mixed fruits and vegetables to get some idea of how long they'd been there. "The fruit doesn't look bad. Vegetables, I'm not so keen on. If the first time I get to eat what I want involves _them_, I might consider travelling alone."

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes and spun round to face him. Uncertainty seeped into her voice - despite how kind he'd been, a tiny part of her was still wary of the stranger in him.

"Of course I wouldn't," she sighed in relief. "After all, who would cook for me if I didn't have you?"

"Daniel!"

* * *

He must have died and gone to Heaven. Or perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't touched a crumb of food in the past 24 hours. Either way, Daniel was one step further away from regretting their decision to run away - especially if he felt so dreamy after every meal.

"Mmm," Sam strolled in behind him, hands tangled with a hand towel. She'd insisted on washing their dishes too - it was 'light work' and he, apparently, was likely to smash something if she let him near anything more fragile than cutlery.

"I answered my own question," he told her, grinning. She raised an eyebrow (a common occurrence that evening) and sat opposite him at the recently 'dusted' wooden table. "No one would cook for me if I didn't have you. Nice work."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Me and Dad learned together... He had to take cooking lessons because my mum had...an accident."

"An accident? You mean..." Sam nodded. "Wow, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It couldn't be helped. Besides, being able do our own chores gives us a better chance alone. All we really need is food, a place to sleep and some money, right?"

"I suppose. Talking of time, how do we know what time it is out here? You know, to wake up and go to bed, all that."

"The sky. If the sun's setting, it's time to go to bed. And the light should wake us up in the morning. I think it's our best bet," she said, depositing the towel she'd been holding on the kitchen counter.

"Okay. Well, the sun's setting," he gestured out of the window. And, just as he had told her, Sam saw an amber glow stretched out along the horizon.

"Let's go find places to sleep, then."

_God, _Daniel thought, _I hope this place has two bedrooms._

* * *

Sam turned beneath the sheets of her bed - Daniel had chosen a room across the hallway even though the one she occupied had two beds in it. She'd kept quiet, allowing him room for privacy, but had begun to regret it. The dark had started to leap out at her. Every creak of the cold, empty building seemed eerie and terrifying. Whistling wind passed by outside and she squirmed on the mattress. Horror movies never had been her favourite. Angling her head, she stared at the closed door that lead to Daniel's room.

_Is he scared too? _she thought. _No, he wouldn't be. He was shy when we met but he's not now, is he?_

Shaking her head, Sam stood and headed for the bathroom with the hopes that, if she couldn't have a glass of milk, a glass of water would succeed in calming her down. She pushed the door open and stepped in, footsteps amplified by the floorboards. With one hand, she cleaned the dust off of the mirror and tested the taps.

"All in working order. Great," she hummed to herself. Water trickled from the tap at a steady pace. The noise was comforting in the way it shattered the silence. "I don't like silence, either, buddy," she whispered. Then she heard the hiss. A chill wrapped around her.

_Who opened a window? _she shivered, attempting humour to drag herself through the wall of fear that stood tall before her. But the sounds got louder and the temperature darted down below freezing. And colder. And colder. Until a dead silence fell.

"D-Daniel," she stuttered out. And then again, louder, as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Daniel!"

No reply came. Her fingertips dug into her flesh so hard that she knew it'd bruise. Though, she was beyond caring. All she wanted to do was run. Out of the room, out of the house. But her feet remained rooted to the floor even as mist gathered at the doorway. It collected and rose, forming a shape. A man.

Daniel rushed into the bathroom as the scream tore from her throat, seizing her limply by the shoulders.

"Sam, what's wrong?" when he received no reply, he asked once more. "Sam, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Daniel, I did," she whimpered.

"Are you sure?" he gazed at her curiously and she nodded, swallowing. "Forget about it. I can't see it now. But, if you're worried, I can check under the bed?"

"No, silly, I'm fine," she yawned. "Daniel... Can I sleep with you?"

"What?!" Daniel gaped in shock. Had she really asked him that question?

"I mean, in your bed. With you. Just sleep..." she scrunched up her nose. "You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Sam. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're not still shy, are you?" she enquired and gave him a transparent, honest smile to let him know that the question wasn't a mocking one.

"No, of course not," he blinked before pointing to the door. "Ladies first."

"Sexist," she announced, striding back to his bedroom and turning around. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You can never win..." he mused. He slipped under the covers and beckoned to her. Butterflies hatching in the pit of her stomach, she slid in next to him. Her eyes fluttered closed and a semi-comfortable silence settled over them. "You know, whatever it was is gone now."

"I know."

"And it won't come back."

"I know."

"You seem to know an awful lot."

"I could say the same about you," she giggled, right before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Light filtered in through the curtain in front of the square window. It was barely the equivalent of a light bulb but enough to wake Daniel. He began to shift position and reached up to rub his eyes, until he remembered his 'roommate'. Sam was sleeping peacefully in his arms (he didn't want to think how she got there). Her nose nuzzled the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders and he couldn't help but grin when an adorable smile found its way to her features. Most boys his age would be dreaming about waking up next to their girlfriends, but he had experienced the real thing.

_But it isn't, is it? She's not your girlfriend... _the thought was depressing, dropping a heavy weight on top of his 'early morning' mood. He glanced down at the locks of blonde hair that were splayed across him and the bed, and thought about their owner. They had grown closer than he'd ever been with anyone. Although, for all he knew, she could have some 'back home' that was closer. More valuable.

Just then, the object of his considerations awoke. She let out a groan, leaning closer to him in her disorientation. He was about to pull away, alarmed, when he felt the edge of the bed behind him. Oops.

"Oh, morning," she chuckled. He smiled feebly. Her breath tickled his face and the tip of her nose almost touched his. She glanced downwards and realised it too. And then she brushed her nose against his. It took him a few moments to work out that it was an Eskimo kiss - by then she'd already pulled away, leaving Daniel to marvel at the warm tingle that started at his nose and spread outwards. He had to admit (with a dash of shame) that he could become addicted to the feeling of it all.

* * *

**A/N: I went out on a limb there. Half of that chapter was completely unplanned (last minute inspiration and a bit of a plot change) - more than that, even. I hope that lived up to standards, anyway. See you again next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, it feels like a decade since I updated. Which makes me feel really guilty because you're all such lovely people! *huggles* Don't kill me, anyway. This chapter has some juicy shipping in - on the down side, it's the second to last chapter and you might want to kill me regardless for how I end it. Meh, I won't spoil anymore. Thanks to Tel Nok Shock for motivating me with hilarious and squishy chatter. I don't own anything and I hope you SDers enjoy this!**

* * *

Sam uncurled from his arms - Daniel had to bite his tongue to restrain the whimper that came with the absence of her warm body. The bed groaned beneath their combined weight and the mattress lurched to the side. She reached out, snatching at the material of his t-shirt as they swayed back and forth. Pulling her down beside him, he shook his head and smiled.

"Let me get up before you start wading around," he advised. A moment later, he'd scrambled to his feet. "There. Need some help?"

The blonde shook her head. He'd seemed off - in her eyes - but she was reluctant to lay a blemish on the bliss they'd managed to create, so she simply slid off the bed. Her bare feet hit the floor and she shivered as the wood spread its chill through her nervous system. Daniel glanced out of the window over her shoulder. It was bright outside, dew drops abseiling down the window, and he could already hear the sharp chirps of birds. Last night's disturbances were almost forgotten - just then, Daniel didn't think he'd ever witness a more beautiful country morning (especially when he considered who his companion was).

"Sleep well?" Sam asked, flattening back rebellious strands of stray hair. It hung in free strands that tapered off some way past her shoulders. She scowled - she'd have to find something to tie it up before it became even more of an unruly mess.

"Not too bad. The bed could've been better, though," Daniel replied. The blonde gave him a sympathetic look and stretched out, yawning.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, we better get breakfast. They'll have noticed we're gone by now," Sam reminded him. She'd always thought that her father's fear of her running away was very irrational. Yet, here she was walking in unfamiliar territory.

"I'll see if I can't rustle something up. As for the supplies - the farm's bound to have what we need," Daniel nodded, starting out the door and onto the landing.

"And that would be?" queried Sam as she spread her arms wide. Daniel let out a stumped 'err'.

"We'll know it when we see it," he told her, hoping it'd appease her probing line of questioning. The 13-year-old only snorted and gave him a doubtful look.

"Yeah, that's what all the great survival experts are saying," she smirked. "The Boy Scouts are _so _proud!"

"Well, I'm sorry if city high schools don't teach you how to go camping with a creepy girl," he began to march downstairs with aforementioned girl in tow.

"You've done a fine job living with the creepy girl," she returned. He rolled his eyes - he was starting to think she was better when she didn't talk so much.

_But then you wouldn't get to hear her voice so much, would you? _Daniel's mind teased. Drawing himself away from his particular train of thought, he drifted back to his conversation with Sam.

"So... You admit you're creepy?" was his challenge. Sam jumped the final step of the staircase and began to walk backwards, eyes on him, towards the kitchen.

"Don't give up the day job, Prince Charming," she giggled. "Do you reckon there's any decent cereal?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, we'll just have to take a look. Won't we?" he sent her a boyish, relaxed smile despite the uncertainty still remaining in fragments. When they both reached the kitchen, it was exactly the way they'd left it the previous evening. Sam leapt up onto a stool and flung open a cupboard, signalling for her brunette companion to join her as they checked the contents of each in turn. After a small amount of time, Daniel released a frustrated sigh.

"Unless you like mould, there's no cereal," he eyes her apologetically.

"Forget cereal - I've got something even better. Less chance of a mouldy mouthful too," she held up a handful of cans. "Fruit salad, anyone?"

* * *

"Wait, wait. Here's a good one," a second of silence passed and Daniel came to a stop in the hallway. One hand on his chest, he let out a deep rumble.

"Daniel!" Sam squealed, wafting a hand in front of her nose. The smell filled the air, ran up her nostrils and hit her with full force.

"Sorry, but you started it," its owner pointed out. Regardless of his feeble apology, he didn't look incredibly remorseful. A proud twinkle had taken up residence in his eye, shining brighter and brighter every time she made a disgusted face at the repugnant smell. "Now, ladies first."

"Do I even _have _to say it this time?" she raised an eyebrow but ducked under the arm that held the door open anyway. Daniel's head stopped racing excitedly so he could think - did she? Glancing up at the mixture of pale blue and almost-white above them, he decided the answer was a negative.

"No, I guess not," he shrugged. Sam approved with an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Right, want to the barn out first? Remember, the most important things are food - we can get that when we go back - shelter, which would be something like poles and some tarp or a tent, and money. And I think we've no hope for that one. Unless you're planning on turning into a shoplifter."

"If you're looking for a thief, _keep_ looking," she insisted. They rounded a corner and stepped onto the hay-softened ground of the barn. Shadow lined the edges of the cavernous structure. Worn shoes squeaked as they crunched the golden-yellow ground.

"I'll go check out what's to this side. You do the other. Let me know what you see," and he was off. Sam mouthed a 'yes' to his back. She strode over and sifted through the pile, noticing that most of it was flimsy cardboard or burnt-out machinery. A hand brushed over a blackened tyre just before she felt a slippery substance coat her fingertips. Grimacing, the blonde pasted it onto one of the more solid-looking pieces of cardboard.

"There's just a load of rubbish over here, Daniel! How are you doing?" she called across the room. Daniel stopped pouring over something she couldn't see to turn and yell back.

"A little better, I think. Come and look at this!" his tone seemed hopeful so she turned tail and scurried over to his side. Daniel was fiddling with a lump of canvas, odd netting and poles. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's a tent. The material has no tears and the poles are in good condition apart from a few dents. What do you think?"

"Well... It's the best we're going to get, isn't it?" she guessed. He nodded. "Keep it. I don't know about you but I'd rather sleep in someone's old tent than a cardboard box - that pile over there was full of them."

"Yeah, I don't fancy it either," he said, scooping the mass up into a wheelbarrow with one loose wheel. "What next?"

"We'll know when we see it?" she repeated his earlier statement with a little more trepidation than he'd spoken with. Chuckling, the older teenager shook his head. Then he spotted it. All the way up near the rafters. "Daniel? What are you looking at?"

"Up there. It's a safe. And it's partly open - I can see money inside," a mega-watt smile took over his features. However, when he noticed the shocked look in her blue orbs, it died a little. "Sam, don't worry. It's not stealing. Nobody owns this place anymore, you said. If you don't want to get it, I will-"

"No, it's fine. We both chose to run away. We've both got to face the consequences. Besides, you're too tall to climb up there," she reasoned, looking back and forth between Daniel and the safe. "Boost me up."

Sighing and biting his lip, Daniel placed one hand on her hip and the other one her foot. He pushed her messily into the air, panicking for a moment as she flailed to grasp the wooden bar. Luckily, in a matter of seconds, she was scrambling upwards. Her palms touched the cold metal of the safe and she hoisted it up into her arms.

"Man, this is heavy," she groaned.

"Be careful," he warned, his hearing picking up the tell-tale creak from the wood.

"Don't worry, I will," she bit her lip. The structure shifted beneath. "Woah!"

"Watch out!" Daniel pressed in a harsh tone. Sam met his eyes one last time - before the boards beneath her split and an almighty crash met his ears.

Daniel's heart stopped. He didn't wait for the sawdust to clear - he just dropped the wheelbarrow and rushed blindly towards her. Her body lay crumpled and motionless on the hay. Heart thudding, he checked her breathing and pulse. Assuming he was right, both were relatively normal (at least, he hoped). There didn't appear to be any of that dreadful crimson liquid seeping from her body and her limbs were all in reasonably normal positions. However she wasn't responding to his calls, her skin was terrifyingly pale and he could already see black and purple patches forming on her skin. Breath shallow with worry, he swept her gently into his arms and headed towards the farmhouse.

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, Daniel placed her ever-so-gently on the bed. At the transition, she whimpered and thin fingers traced the arms that slid out from beneath her. Her head lolled against the pillows.

"Come on, Sam, wake up," he urged her. And, just as he'd asked, her eyes twitched beneath their lids and flickered open. The first thing she did was hiss; sharp needle-like pains peppered her body. But she was awake and that was what mattered.

"Where am I?" she muttered, looking over at him.

"The bedroom we were sleeping in last night. I thought you wouldn't wake up there, for a minute."

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Really," he smiled, slipping a hand into hers. His gaze travelled up her arm and focused on the various bruises that marred the skin. "You'll need to get ice on those. Or just be careful. You'll have to find a long sleeved t-shirt if we go anywhere."

"And you're just the expert on that, hmm?" she said. The comment was entirely in jest but an uncomfortable silence invaded the room the moment she'd spoken. Daniel closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Sorry. I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"No, no. It's fine. Sam, if I tell you something, can you promise to keep my secret? No matter how strongly you disagree with keeping it a secret," he seeked her out and aligned their vision. He meant it.

"I promise," she patted the bed beside her. As she scooted over, he slipped on top of the covers beside her and reclined against the pillows.

"Okay. You've probably picked up a few things, weird behaviour. Yeah?" he enquired. Sam nodded, watching intently. "Well, there's a reason. Because I'm adopted, and not from birth, my parents don't _know_ me as well. I guess. And sometimes they misunderstand and get a bit frustrated."

"Daniel, what are you trying to say?" she was half-fearful of the answer - he'd seemed so strong to her, it couldn't be right.

"They get violent. Some times are worse than others. I dropped a few boxes about half an hour before we first met. My dad got really angry and went mad with this...plank of wood," he took a shallow, laboured breath as a tear drop began to form by his eyelashes. "It hurt. A little. But it's really one of the milder things."

"Mild or not, it shouldn't be like that," she soothed, resting her head against his shoulder. One of his hands entwined with her hair. A tear finally trickled down her cheek and splashed onto her golden locks. "You don't have to fight it alone. I promised I won't tell and I stick to my word. But I'm always here - and we're going away."

"You mean, try a different kind of running?" he flashed a tearful smile her way.

"Yeah," she agreed, grasping his other hand. "I'll be right next to you."

"I'm glad," he croaked out and gradually leaned down. Their faces inched closer as she met his efforts with her own. Their noses brushed, releasing a glorious sensation throughout their bodies. Two pairs of blue eyes joined. Pulses quickened. And lips tingled in anticipation of the other's, only millimetres away. Until a bang resounded and their heads turned to the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure who's going to kill me, or not, for leaving it like this so I'm just going to... *hides* I _do_ hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time, it's the very last along with a little question I'll want you to answer via review or PM or whatever. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review, they're always a pleasure to get. See you again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter, everyone. :O I actually started this, in my mind, as a one shot. It grew. XD Anyway, thanks so much for all the support and reviews - and to AnneMary for helping me correct some issues with the last chapter. I'm excited about this chapter but, before I say that I own nothing and we get on with the story, I want you to mull over this while you're reading. Would you like a sequel, do you want it to finish here or don't you mind? Or would you like an Epilogue? Enjoy!**

* * *

The two could sense Jacob looming over them, even from where they sat, without having to turn and look. Daniel glanced down - Sam's blue orbs were wide with fear and sorrow. He brushed the back of her hand in soothing circles, moving slowly and reluctantly away to face her father. Guilt rose within him at the man's piercing glare. They'd slept in the same bed, confessed dear secrets, nearly kissed...

_What if she was only going along with it because she felt she had to? _he thought, horror-struck. _I never wanted to pressure her. Never... Her dad won't accept us _now_._

"Sam," aforementioned man extended a hand to her, inching his way guardedly forward. "I was worried. Come home..."

The blonde shook her head - instead, she took up a stand at Daniel's side. They peered at each other as Daniel searched for something within her eyes to dissolve or justify his guilt. However, they offered no reply; they were seeking regret. And hoping they didn't find it.

"No, I want to stay here with Daniel," she insisted and folded her arms across her chest. Jacob felt the wall separating him and his child grow all of sudden - it leered at him. He didn't have the strength to respond to it.

"Sam, don't try me today. Let's get back to the village, I bet you haven't had a proper meal in hours. Silly thing..." he scolded her lightly. Flinching, he watched her scowl and sidle closer to the boy beside her.

"No, Dad, don't try _me_. I thought you listened to your kid. I want to stay with Daniel," was her reply. She gestured in Daniel's direction as the teenager found the floor incredibly interesting. Sam frowned. Not for a moment had she stopped to think whether Daniel would be alienated by her argument with her father. Her hand nudged absent-mindedly against his, returning what little comfort she could.

"You haven't even known each other for a _week_. And now you're running off into the sunset?" Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, even more perplexed by the insight into the workings of his daughter's mind. "Don't be silly. Come he-"

He lunged for her arm, catching it a little too roughly around the wrist, and tugged her towards him. Upon instinct, Sam yelped and grabbed for the nearest point of safety - Daniel's arm. But one minute it was there and the next it was gone. Little did she know, he'd already sprung into action. Reaching over, his hand clamped down, only centimetres away from Jacob's, over smooth skin.

"Let go of her!" the older man hissed, attempting to ignore the fury gathering in Sam's lids. Daniel swallowed. Sweat trickled into his palms - at least he wouldn't have to worry about a mother-in-law...

"No, _you_," he threw back as he managed to set his features in stone for a short amount of time. At that, Jacob halted. One pair of hands that rested on Sam's grew slack and returned to their owner's side. The other slid down until it could encompass her own.

"I could've escaped him, you know," she whispered into Daniel's ear. He grinned at her.

"I know. Just let me have my moment before you go and chew his ear off," he chuckled. Sam giggled and nodded, sobering up at she turned back to her father. Jacob looked crestfallen. The world seemed intent upon tearing his little girl away from him. Although something wasn't quite right... His eyes flitted to their entwined hands, their grinning faces.

"What do you two have? Do you love each other, or something?" he delved - Daniel's heart skipped a panicked beat. Sam's clenched her free fist. "Is that it? _Are _you in love?"

"Yes," Sam exploded. She took a step forward, nodding, and glanced back at Daniel with bold adoration painted upon her face. "Yes, I love him. And I hope he loves me."

* * *

_My God, _Jacob gasped. He'd heard stories - myths - of girls who grew up, found their 'first love' and wanted to spend the rest of their life with them. Alone. Each one ended in pain for the girl. He didn't want that to happen to _his_ child. _But she grows up so fast. How on Earth am I supposed to keep up with her?_

He gazed sadly at the growing woman before him. Despite his worries, she seemed to hold none - their exchange, only moments before, proved the way their personalities seem to meld and flow as one.

"Do you?" his gaze flickered over to the considerably older teenager (a concern that could wait).

"I do," Daniel replied, allowing the words to spill from his mouth without a second thought or moment of hesitation. "I don't know how it happened but I love her."

"I know you don't think he's worth it, Dad. I know you're scared like every other dad but Daniel won't hurt me," Sam uttered. "But _I _might hurt someone if I keep being treated like an object of desire, or a little trinket. I know you mean well - I just don't want to feel like a ping pong ball. And that's what I'll feel like if I stay. So I was running away with Daniel."

"Why? What did I do?" Jacob asked, evidently wounded.

"Not you," Daniel shook his head. "My parents. I've had some...trouble with them. Sam wanted to help me, I'm sorry. I won't split you two up - I'll go on alone."

"No!" Sam exclaimed, staring at him as though he were mad.

"Sam's right. Don't make any harsh decisions; I might not be comfortable with this but I know when I smell something fishy. What _kind_ of trouble, hmm?" the other Carter reinforced her outburst with a statement of his own. Daniel bit his lip. Would the man be as accepting as his offspring, or would he share the view that Daniel was miscreant?

"They get angry a lot. Violent, if I'm unlucky. Sometimes it's a bit much. But that's all, I can handle it," Daniel bumbled. For the second time in one night, he had divulged his story to someone he should barely know. He felt like that little boy, once again, who was waiting to be judged. Just like when he was small, he was hoping that his cherished toy wouldn't be snatched out of his little fingers.

"Son, that's not right," Jacob's brow creased and his respect for the boy grew in leaps and bounds. "Have you talked to the police? I can help you, make sure you're safe. If you and Sam come back home."

"Dad, they'll move him. To another family. That's why he doesn't want to go," Sam revealed, leaning protectively closer to the teen in question.

"You'll be moved? Do you mean into a care home? I've heard they can be difficult to adjust to the first time around," Jacob mused, attempting to make amends for his prior coarse attitude.

"Not the first time. I'm adopted, you see, so I've been in a care home before. For a little bit," Daniel sighed, memories crowding around him. A small hand reached up and rubbed his shoulder - Sam offered him a bright smile.

"How long have you been with these people, then?" and Jacob's paternal curiosity snapped him into autopilot.

"A few years. Since I was a little. I can still remember things before, though," Daniel told them, Sam giving him an accusing look. "And, Sam, don't look at me like that. I'm not hiding anything. You know what's wrong and you know why I can't stop it."

"Actually, that might not be true," Jacob interrupted, smile alight with new realisation.

"What?" Sam's features simultaneously chose to wear an identical expression, albeit riddled with apprehensiveness. "You mean, he might be able to...stay?"

"You'll still have to move to a new family. That's inevitable. But what if that family lived nearby?" he came to an abrupt halt to analyse the two children, but hurriedly continued when he saw their confused expressions. "There's a couple living just a few houses away from mine and Sam's. They're not too old, not too young, plenty of money... And they've been looking to adopt for years. If we tell Social Services about the situation, and pull on their heart strings, we might be able to organise a deal."

"A deal? I can stay?" Daniel's face lit up.

"Just pull the sympathy straw a bit, okay? We'll try our best," Jacob smiled. From her position at her friend's side, Sam winked at her dad and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. When Daniel turned and embraced her in pure glee, only she saw the 'you're welcome' that her father shot back. "Alright, I'll go and get the car all started up. Cold weather doesn't like the engine. Join me when you're ready."

With that, they were alone. The two grasped each other's hands tightly and the world narrowed down to two teenagers in the bedroom of a rotting farmhouse.

"You will visit when you move, won't you? Even when school starts?" Sam quizzed him, leaning closer.

"I'll be next to you forever," he grinned, brushing his nose against hers once again. This time, he needn't find guilt in enjoying the gesture. "How's that?"

"Corny. You _know_ we won't be able to live that long," she giggled. Their bodies lingered close now that they had privacy. Not that either was ashamed to be seen together.

"Maybe not but that's what 'til death do us part' is for, right?" as that escaped his mouth, followed by a fleeting kiss to the forehead, Sam burst out laughing. It was a while before the fit subsided and she regained the ability to speak.

"Come on, Dad's waiting," she tugged him out onto the landing before he could protest - but that didn't mean that he would protest. When they stepped out into the cold, a shiver ran through both of them. Sam dashed for the car, flinging open the back door and shimmying inside. "Hurry up! It's _freezing!_"

"Calm down," Daniel shook his head. He took a seat and closed the door after himself. Jacob peeked into the back.

"Ready, kids?" he asked, before he was met with two vigorously nodding heads. When he turned back around he started up the engine, signalled by the slight hum running through the vehicle. The blonde seated behind him let out a yawn, stretching herself out.

"You're tired?" Daniel asked her, almost amused. Sam elbowed him.

"Yes, I _am_. Problem?" she placed both hands on her hips, despite the difficulty her current position gave her.

"No, no," he held his arms up in surrender, suddenly struck by an idea. "I was just wondering if you wanted to...use my shoulder as a pillow."

"A pillow, hmm? Is it comfy?" she poked his shoulder, answering the question herself when Daniel jumped and pushed the offending finger away. "Okay, I won't poke you. Can I still sleep on it?"

"Sure," he rolled his eyes playfully but shifted to accommodate her nonetheless. The drowsy blonde settled on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed. Arm wrapped around her snoozing form, Daniel contemplated the events of the past few days. He didn't care how difficult moving to a whole new family would be - he had Sam. Somehow, he thought he'd always consider her as family. Always. So, when he placed a kiss on top of her fair locks, he knew that it was only the beginning of a wonderful adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm off to check exactly how long it's been since I started the story. Please leave a review - remember, I won't be able to reply to guests anymore unless the story has a sequel or you comment on another story of mine saying you were the one who wanted [insert question] to be answered. :) As for my little question, you can leave replies as a review, PM or whatever other method you have to contact me. I hope to see you again soon!**

**P.S. If you're looking for a (****_very_****) quick fix of SD, I'm likely to be updating 'A Science Of Our Own' with a shippy snippet. Try saying that fast. ;)**


End file.
